Shaman Halloween
by sheepie
Summary: What happens when the shaman people go trick or treating...
1. Default Chapter

::::Shaman Halloween::::

"Hi, I'm Yoh, welcome to my neighborhood," said Yoh sitting on a chair with one leg on top of the other and his hands behind his head.

"GET INTO YOUR COSTUME YOH! AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO?" asked Anna.

"I dunno. But Anna... I don't want to wear a faerie costume!" complained Yoh.

"Too bad, I got them for ½ price at Wal-mart," said Anna.

"Ew! You go to Wal-mart? That's disgusting! Ew!" said Horo Horo walking in with a garbage bag on and a paper bag on his head.

"What are YOU supposed to be?" asked Yoh in disgust.

"A garbage bag,"

"AHAHAHA," laughed Yoh and Anna.

"Hey guys!" said Manta coming in, "all set for hallo –AHAHA what's with your costume Yoh and Horo?"

"Shut up," said Horo Horo.

"Yeah... we're set to go," said Yoh.

"Okay, I got a plan set out. First, we stop at Silva's house, then here a Faust's house, and then here at Ren's house," explained Manta, "and finally... scary music: dun dun dun dun dun ... Yohmei's house."

"GASP!" gasped Yoh and Horo.

"Yoh, you're afraid of your own g-father,"

"What's a g-father?"

"A GRANDFATHER YOU DUMMY,"

"Did you make that up...? I-I-I have NEVER heard anyone say that before." Manta was speechless.

"Anyways," Manta started, "Yoh, you're afraid of your own grandfather?"

"But – but – but that's the scariest house on the block!"

"No it's not! Yohmei's house is the little toadstool at the end of the street!" laughed Manta, "Don't you remember he moved?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Okay so Ren's house first," said Manta.

"I thought it was Silva!"

"Whatever, like I REALLY made a schedule." So the three friends and one master set out for their mysterious journey of danger and darkness around every dark corner of their neighborhood, and their first stop, was Ren's house.

DING DONG

"Hello there children!" said Ran and En.

"Trick or treat!" Yoh chanted, "smell my feet!"

"Ugh..." thought Ran and En.

"Give me something good to eat!" Yoh continued. "Not too big, not too small. Just the size of Montreal. If you don't, I don't care, I will pull your underwear!" No one said anything. Then they heard some sounds in the background.

"No way, I am NOT wearing the shark costume,"

"But Ren!" said Jun.

"Name me three good reason WHY I SHOULD wear this,"

"Well they WERE ½ price at Wal-mart. You point on your head matches the costume,"

"No it doesn't!!"

"And I'm the salmon! We're a perfect match!" The others snickered.

"Hey Ren, let us see your costume!" shouted Horo. Then Ren came out and started laughing at Horo.

"The Garbage King?" asked Ren, reading off Horo's paper bag hat. "You spelt the R and the E the wrong way around."

"Huh...? Wha...? Do it hear the wind?" asked Horo Horo trying to deny it.

"Nah... it's just Ren. Hey you DID write it the wrong way around."

"So the four friends, one master, one chaperone set out to explore the depths of the wonderful mystical depths of the neighborhood," narrated Manta.

"Shut up Manta! Jun's not our chaperone and stop narrating us," said Ren.

"Now Ren don't get your undies tied in a knot," said Jun.

"We stepped out of Ren's house," said Manta.

"Shut up!"

"Ren!"

"Shhh"

"Stay out of it Yoh,"

"I am the garbage king!" When Manta and friends stepped out, they saw Lyserg and Hao arguing.


	2. Chapter 2

"We stepped out of Ren's house," said Manta.

"Shut up!"

"Ren!"

"Shhh"

"Stay out of it Yoh,"

"I am the garbage king!" When Manta and friends stepped out, they saw Lyserg and Hao arguing.

"Why are you looking like me?" asked Lyserg.

"Cuz that's what I am for Halloween, YOU! Why do you look like me?"

"Same reason,"

"Yeah right, you byter,"

"You're the byter!"

"No you are,"

"No you,"

"No you,"

"Hey why did you even chose each other?" asked Manta.

"To make him look bad," they said at the same time.

"No, REALLY,"

"It was a dare from Jeanne..."

"And Macchi..."

"Yo, yo, sup DAWGS? Like mah bling-bling?" said Opacho, appearing out of nowhere. Hao put his hand over his forehead as if he was trying not to be seen with Opacho.

"Hey Opacho, your jersey is fake," said Anna. So the five friends, one master, one chaperone and one retard/gangster wannabe and one enemy walked along in the suspenseful, misty neighborhood.

"Shut up!"

"Ren!"

"Shhh,"

"Yoh, stay out of it,"

"I am the garbage king,"

"I assume that means you ARE garbage,"

"You are too,"

"Yo, Yo, sup bros?"

"I'm going go to that non-decorated seems like they don't celebrate Halloween house." Said Yoh.

"Okay, you go. We'll meet you at the next house."

"I'm coming too Yoh!" said Horo. Yoh rang the doorbell.

"Trick-Or-Treat!" shouted Yoh.

"Huh?" said a certain dog-demon that happened to be Inuyasha.

"Trick-Or-Treat!" Yoh shouted again.

"Hmm...?"

"You know... you give me a treat or else I trick you!"

"Oooh.. Oh yeah... right!!" said Inuyasha playing along. He looked around the house and found some random drugs. "Heeeere ya go! Bye! Cya next year."

"Okay Horo Horo enough of eating Naruto's pumpkins now!" said Yoh, "he looks pretty pissed," he whispered.

"Darn you kids!" said Naruto. As Yoh walked to Anna and them he started taking some of the drugs Inuyasha gave him. Finally, he caught up.

"Hey Yoh," said Manta.

"What do YOU think?"asked Yoh.

"What?" asked Manta.

"I KNOW Anna gained ten pounds,"

"You're scaring me Yoh,"

"I LIKE HELLO KITTY TO OKAY?? I ADMIT IT!! YOU HAPPY NOW?" Everyone looked at each other.

"Probably high on drugs," said Ren.

"Oh okay then, ah who cares?"

"So we walked deeper, deeper, deeper,"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up,"

"REN! REN! REN!"

"Shhh. Shhh. Shhh,"

"Stay out of it Yoh."

"I am the garbage king, I am the garbage king, I am the garbage king!"

"I assume your garbage garbage garbage,"

"You are TOO TOO TOO!"

"YO YO did you guys hear Eminem's new album applaud?" Silence fell and they all stared at Opacho.

"It's encore," said Lyserg and Hao at the same time. They growled at each other. Finally the reached the end of the block and saw the popular kids.


End file.
